The Star Maiden
by Dragonsgirl16
Summary: Gondolin is destined to fall. Sauron to rise. Frodo to bear the Ring. Astraea Potter has been there before, facing evil against the odds, but in Middle Earth there seems to be a never ending supply of evil. From the fall of the Elven city to the Age of Men, she will witness it all, for Astraea is a Child of Prophecy and those selected as fate's chosen are destined for greatness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So you wanted a Glorfindel/FemHarry pairing and you've gotten one, this one is going to be a long one because it starts in Gondolin and ends in the Fourth Age, so we're in for a rollercoaster ride.

Also for this story I'm looking for a beta. Just so it can be the best it possibly can. If you're interested, please let me know.

So the first couple of chapters serve as a prologue of sorts, you learn snippets of information that become relevant later on in the story and it, hopefully, sets up a reasonable reason for why Astraea (my femharry) gets transported to Middle Earth. It might take me a while to update between chapters, purely because not much is known about Gondolin in comparison to what we know of the War of the Ring and the journey of Frodo Baggins, so it's going to take a lot of hardwork to create a believable city life. I'm treating this story as I would the novel I'm writing, so instead of relying on things you know e.g. the life of Hobbits and giving a brief, but adequate, description, I'm going to have to go into detail and that requires more time and effort. So please, I ask that you be patient with me and I hope it will be worth the effort.

Enjoy~

* * *

Sometimes there is that moment in life, that one moment that makes you pause and wonder what if? What if I had gone to university? What if I had taken that job offer half way around the world? What if I had married my first love? What if I hadn't accepted what I was simply because I thought I wasn't worth more? And then you realise that it is either too late to do anything about these what ifs or that it was about time you stood up and realised what is really worth fighting for. But sometimes, even if you want to, you cannot change what happens. No one can control fate, she is one of those untouchable gods, much like death. Or perhaps they are the same because aren't we all fated to die? Astraea Potter contemplated many what ifs as she sat the damp cell in Merlin only knows where, until the moment when she realised that no matter what scenario played out in her head, no matter what she changed in her mind the outcome had already happen. She could not change it.

Hell even if she had known back then and had not gone to Isla Mística, or Mystic Isle in its English name, a small purely magical island off the coast of Spain, it might not have changed anything. Fate always claims her children in the end.

As it was, she was not foretold of what was to happen, so when King Justus sent her an invitation to visit him and his beautiful isle she accepted. Naturally the invitation extended to her friends as well, though Ron and Hermione where using it as a pseudo honeymoon for they had only gotten married a week before. Neville and Luna, who had gotten engaged in the year after Voldemort's demise, opted out in favour of travelling the world. Ginny agreed with the hopes of a summer romance to take her mind of her current split with Dean, she couldn't blame the red head for wanting to get over that disaster.

Still the newly certified healer could say she was very giddy at the thoughts of the holiday. She'd never been abroad, every holiday the Dursley's took were strictly Potter free and she had been left with Mrs Figg, and now she felt like an over eager child. She was packed a whole month before the portkey would take them to Mystic isle. She was a little disappointed she wouldn't get the whole airport experience, but she and Hermione had decided that it would be safer to forgo the airplane. Having two pureblood magicals in a pressured flying metal bird was dangerous, never mind explaining what Duty Free was. Hermione instead used a toy airplane as their portkey.

They were greeted by a butler the moment they arrived in the long entrance hall, he was an older man with a kind smile and light brown eyes, he introduced himself as Kristoff. The newlyweds would have their own suite, Ginny the one opposite them, in the guest wing but because Astraea was the king's personal guest she was to stay in the family wing. A fact she'd argued over, until Kristoff revealed it was Queen Alysanne who had requested she be housed close to the royal family, and who was she to deny the wishes of a queen. She would grin and bear it, she decided with an unhappy pout.

There was an over-lavishness to her room. As though whoever had done it up thought her to be a pig headed heiress, for a girl who had grown up in a cupboard under the stairs it was very overwhelming. The bedroom alone was bigger than that of the dorm in Gryffindor tower, and that had six other girls inside, hell even the bathroom was bigger. The bathtub was a large Jacuzzi and the shower could fit five Vernon's comfortably. Her bed could fit the entire girl's dorm. The only comfort about the room was the balcony that looked out onto the garden, and in the far distance a forest. She squinted her eyes a little to see in the distance, to make sure what she saw was really there.

Sure enough two figured rose before the entrance of the forest, a man and a woman, she could not see their features clearly but the man held, what she assumed, was a sword out defensively. The stone seemed to shimmer with an aura, in fact the whole forest gave off an aura, as though there was something _otherworldly_ about it. The wind blew, wrapping around her and seemed to pull her towards the trees almost as if the forest was calling for her.

"Tis the Warrior and the Star-Maid."

The woman who stepped up beside her could only be the queen, she wore no crown or tiara, it was her presence that gave her away. She wasn't the most beautiful woman, but then Astraea had seen veela, but there was a beauty in her. The way she smiled so serenely and held herself with a grace not many could pull off. Her beauty shone brightly in her kindness.

"It is said the Warrior came from another world, through those very trees he now guards, and for many years he wandered this island alone. The gods took pity on him and gifted him a woman crafted from the very stars themselves," Queen Alysanne smiled at the awkward look Astraea gave her, knowing full well the girl didn't know what to do with herself, "they showed this land magic. But it was a strange magic, for the Warrior and his Star-Maid were not born of this world, and so the island became known as Mystic Isle. Their children were beautiful and gifted in that strange magic, as were their grandchildren and every child born after. It is said that their souls remain on this Earth to forever watch over the Enchanted Forest, keeping those who enter its trees away from the portal. It is also said that the portal shall not close until the one the Warrior deems worthy enters it."

"Worthy of what?" she found herself asking, frowning at the trees.

"Only one of goodness, purity and a heart that cannot be corrupted is worthy in the Warrior's eyes. A hard task no? For the race of Men are easily corrupted."

"It's a pretty story," she smiled, turning to face the queen, though it came out forced for she could still feel the tugging sensation.

"A story," the queen echoed giving her a piercing look, "aren't we all just a story in the end?"

"That's a very…" she trailed off, unsure how to reply, "philosophical answer."

"Then shall we leave it for the philosophers to ponder on then?" the queen laughed, taking Astraea by the arm, "come, let me show you to the dining area, heaven only knows this place is a maze. Though I think after living in Hogwarts this place will seem more like a doddle to you."

"You've been to Hogwarts?" She asked with a hint of amazement.

"Where do you think I learnt magic?" her laugh was full, that of true enjoyment. "King Justus came to England to discuss politics with the minister, he came to Hogwarts on a tour of magical Britain. He found me there."

"Oh was it a textbook love?" Astraea found herself laughing and the image of a love-struck king.

"Oh no," she shook her head, "Justus looked at my best friend first, not that I blame him, Lily was a beauty. But he arrived too late for her, she had already fallen in love with James."

"You…" she swallowed thickly, her eyes wide, "you knew my parents?"

"Yes, though I knew your mother more than I knew your father," Alysanne stopped in the middle of the hallway, a look of pure grief crossing her face. "I wish I had been there for you, to have raised you in her place, I was very angry when I had found you had gone to Petunia. Wretched woman. I can't imagine you had a pleasant upbringing. But Justus would not allow me to participate, he was right in the end, a queen's duty is to her kingdom and a mother's duty is to her husband and children. To think, in another life, we would have been so close… no matter… I wish to make up for it now. If you'll allow me too of course."

The king's invitation didn't seem so random anymore and she knew without a doubt it was Alysanne who orchestrated the thing. It wasn't a political move at all. It was to get closer to the daughter of her deceased best friend. Astraea's placement in the family wing wasn't because she was an important guest, it was because the queen wanted her to become family, like Lily had been. Astraea didn't know what to say, the queen seemed to blame herself for not helping, but honestly she couldn't understand why. It's not like a tiny island in the middle of nowhere could do much against the wrath of a Dark Lord.

"How did you end up marrying the king?" she settled on asking, anything to steer the conversation away from the awkwardness it was heading towards, "if he was interested in my mother first."

"The answer depends on who you ask I'm afraid," there was a gratefulness to her light blue eyes, "the truth is James out did Justus. Or rather, Justus saw their love for what it was in the end and knew he could not hope to match it. How he saw me? Well Lily introduced us on the day I made my special macarons. You know what they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Though if you asked Justus, he'd tell you he realised my beauty far outshone Lily's, but that is a lie, none could ever hope to outshine Lily. Except of course her daughter, you seem to have inherited only the best traits from your parents."

"That is a rather… unique story… falling in love because of macarons," she said, not even bothering to acknowledge the compliment, though the ruby tint to her cheeks gave away her embarrassment.

They entered the dining room to see her friends had already arrived, Hermione and Ron sat together, the former giving the latter worried glances. Astraea knew why, Ron's eating habits were very poor and they were entertaining royalty. Ginny was flirting with a handsome dark haired boy with ice blue eyes, he was giving as good as he got though and the green eyed girl could only wonder how soon it would be until Ginny found herself in the family wing of the palace.

"It seems my youngest has found his newest conquest," the queen whispered conspiratorially into her ear, Astraea snorted before trying to contain her laughter.

"I was beginning to think you weren't showing up my love," the king, for he could be no other, called out from the head of the table. "I see now why you were late," he said after noticing Astraea, he stood and approached them, "my what a stunning young woman you are. If I was twenty years younger." He gave her a playful wink. "She looks just like Lily do you not think?"

"I thought so too, but there is James' mischief in her too," the queen responded with a sad smile. "I was telling her of the Warrior and I'm afraid I was also reminiscing of my younger days."

"You are far too young to be reminiscing mother."

"You are too kind Klaus," she responded, allowing her husband to guide her to her seat.

Astraea was left awkwardly standing there, until Klaus stood and pulled out a chair for her with a playful smirk on his face, she sat allowing him to push her chair in.

"I am King Justus," the king told her once he was settled in his chair once more, "but you may call me Justus. No need for all that formality."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," she said regardless of his disregard for formality, "my name is Astraea Potter."

"The Star-Maiden," Klaus mused, a wry smile coming to his face, "how ironic. I am Klaus, crown prince of Mystic Isle, it is an honour to make your acquaintance." He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it, she blushed and stuttered words even she couldn't understand, he grinned, his ice blue eyes glittering in amusement. Unlike his brother he had the same blonde hair his mother had, it was long, falling to his shoulders. But it didn't feminise him in anyway, if anything it made him look more regal and princely.

She was introduced to the younger brother as the starters were brought out, Richard was rambunctious and seemed to have boundless energy – a fact Ginny would later compliment profusely. Klaus was more reserved and though certainly charming, he was able to withhold a serious discussion on creature rights with Hermione. Though Astraea thought he had to be both charming and intelligent to succeed his father as king when the time came. The royal family were surprisingly easy to get along with, they weren't full of themselves and though they were dignified they didn't flaunt their status around.

Perhaps that was why she felt less awkward in her room as she went to sleep that night, the family oriented royalty made her feel as welcome as an old friend, and that allowed her to overlook the extravagance. It took her a while to fall asleep, as it often does when in an unfamiliar bed, she felt small beneath the covers as though the bed would eat her whole if she allowed it. She finally slipped off into dreams of fire, evil and strange black creatures who liked to feast on the flesh of men.

* * *

A/N: As stated above, the first few chapters are to establish a believable entry point into Middle Earth and are very OC based because of this. I should probably mention that Glorfindel won't appear for a while, even when she reaches Gondolin, because (as mentioned above) I will need to establish the place _before_ I begin the whole relationship between them. That's not to say they won't have any interaction, because they will, they just won't be falling in love straight away.

I'm kinda nervous about this, but very excited nonetheless.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Another chapter yay! I'm rather looking forward to when we reach Gondolin, which should be chapter four. I'm glad you all seem to be liking the little Mysitc Isle arc of my story, as short as it may be, because I was unsure about adding it. I'm trying my best with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

I'm still looking for a beta if anyone's interested.

Enjoy~

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been inside the cell, she didn't even know if it was a cell, no light entered it so she assumed it was underground. The only light that came was from a burning torch the woman brought with her weekly visits. Astraea assumed the woman was a nurse of some sort for she looked over her and the wound on her arm with a narrowed eyed scrutiny. She changed the bandages and applied some sort of poultice to the wound. The green eyed witch had tried speaking the first few days but it was clear there was a language barrier, they spoke some fancy feminine sounding language, and she didn't know any translation spells. Not that it mattered. They'd taken her wand when they knocked her unconscious. All she could do now was sleep, for she was ever so tired. She knew she was sick. But the people looking after her were not human, she'd seen the pointed ears, and clearly had no experience with human ailments. Or perhaps they wanted her to die and that is why she was left alone in the dark and the cold. So she was left to sleep and to remember what had happened. Sometimes she woke up screaming and when she did a guard would peek his head inside, mutter something in that flowery language that sounded suspiciously like _shut up puny mortal_ , and disappear again.

Mystic Isle seemed like a lifetime ago…

"Come on," Hermione called impatiently, practically buzzing with excitement, she stood upon the steps of the museum. Astraea dawdled on purpose, knowing the moment they stepped inside it would bring about Dark Hermione, the creature that thirsted for knowledge and books. It was a scary thing to behold.

The last time Dark Hermione made an appearance she had Ron flinching for a month, with the stinging hex sent to his crotch after he spilled coffee on her current favourite book. Sufficed to say Astraea was not looking forward to today, it's why she had dragged Klaus along with her, he was after all the one who told Hermione of the museum. Ron and Ginny had gone with the Richard to the ocean, something Astraea wanted to do, but leaving the poor workers to Hermione's never ending questions wasn't something she could live with. If Astraea had to suffer, Klaus would too. She made her way up the stairs, dragging a very reluctant Klaus behind her, once at the top she gave the sun a mournful look and entered the building.

"We need to look at everything Astraea," Hermione told her, a gleam in her eye, "no we need to look at everything twice. Just so we don't miss anything."

Astraea whimpered in response and Klaus looked a little scared.

"She reminds me of mother when she gets into her moods," Klaus shuddered as though reliving a horrific memory. "You should have seen her at my coming of age ball… that was horrendous. Miss Granger's becoming her twin. The demon twins."

"Did you say something?" Hermione turned to them, her eyes narrowed and dark.

"No ma'am," Klaus said, his spine stiffening and his eyes wide, he gulped audibly and breathed a sigh of relief when Hermione turned back around. Astraea gave him a sympathetic smile.

Admittedly she had fun, though she would never tell Hermione that or she'd be spending the rest of her life in museums and other places of knowledge. When information was vague, Klaus chimed in with what he had been taught. The twenty two year old prince was Hermione's best friend for the day. It was nearly closing time when they decided to leave.

It was as they were walking through the promenade that they were stopped, there was a festival going on, but Klaus never really explained what it was for because _there's always a festival going on_. An old lady called out to them from the shade of her tent.

"Ven pequeños, déjame decirte que tu fortuna."

"I'm sorry," Hermione responded awkwardly, "I do not understand you."

"El príncipe me entiende, les digo principito, les digo que deseo decirles su futuro." The woman's knurled hands reached out to them, beckoning them closer, the girls shared a look before edging closer.

"The hag says she wants to read your futures," Klaus said with great reluctance. "It's a shady sort of magic… often wrong." there was an edge to his tone as if he didn't quite believe the woman gave false predictions.

"Oh very well," Hermione laughed in disbelief, she had always found Divination lacking and was unafraid. She held out her hand and the woman took it gently, appraising the lines with a critical eye.

"El ratón de biblioteca será pronto alimentando los gusanos de un tipo diferente. Los demonios vendrán a la fiesta sobre sus pezones como un niño de pecho. La muerte vendrá a ella. Es cierto." The woman intoned, her voice deeper.

"The bookworm shall soon be feeding the worms of a different kind. The devils will come to feast upon her teats like a suckling babe. Death will come to her. It is true." Klaus interpreted, frowning angrily, "your predictions mean nothing hag. Do not listen to her Miss Granger."

"Oh do not worry your grace," Hermione laughed waving her hand dismissively. Astraea was a little more reserved in handing her hand over, she'd had bad experiences with Divination.

"El Niño de la Profecía ... vasta es su magia ... Veo el fuego en su futuro, un gran mal, mucho más allá de la de Voldemort." She began slowly, peering at her hand with confusion for a moment before her hand tightened around Astraea's. With a harsh tug she jerked the young witch forwards, grabbing at her chin and peering into her eyes with horror.

"Release her hag!" Klaus ordered, his hands on the rapier at his hip.

"Los árboles están llamando a usted ¿verdad? Va a responder a ellos pronto. El Niño de la Profecía baila con el diablo. Siempre. Voldemort. Morgoth. Sauron. El diablo tiene muchas caras. Él te buscará para usted poder, va a darle a él? Usted tiene un corazón fuerte y que podría ser su gracia salvadora. El rubio no os dejará ser llevado por el diablo, su amor es grande y puro. El amante del guerrero dorado. Dos caminos se establecen antes de que usted ahora Estrella Maiden. Uno de completa oscuridad y el otro a la luz eterna. ¿Cuál va a elegir?

Klaus pulled her away from the woman, glaring angrily at her before he spat "Ella pertenece a nadie más que a sí misma, ella no está maldito ni ella está bailando con el diablo. Usted sobrepasar mismo bruja."

"What is it?" Astraea asked worriedly, but Klaus said nothing only pulled her quickly away his grip on her wrist tight and unyielding. She saw Hermione casting worried glances behind them.

"You will answer the call Star-Maiden. But the devil shall come, will you surrender to him? Will you doom them all? Or will you be their salvation?" The woman shouted after them.

"What did she say?" Astraea asked Klaus, but she was ignored by the clearly agitated prince, her own growing agitation made her dig her heels into the ground and yank her wrist out of his grip. She repeated her questions and Klaus sighed, rubbing his temples, before he huffed and gave her a slightly strained smile.

"It was nothing, she talked of you being the child of prophecy and that your fight against evil is not yet over," there was an edge of panic in his gaze, as though he didn't know whether to tell her all of it. "Come we must return, I wish to speak with my mother."

"The call," Astraea whispered before continuing a little louder, "she spoke of answering a call. What call is that?"

"Who knows," Klaus shrugged but he looked towards the castle, and Astraea looked in that direction too. A frown appeared as the wind once more swept around her, tugging her towards the castle and trees she knew lay beyond.

 _He is hiding something from me._

The realisation startled her, and she knew whatever he was hiding from her had to do with the Enchanted Forest and the legend that surrounded it. _It's just a story,_ she thought but another thought entered her mind, echoing the queen's words. _Aren't we all just a story in the end?_

Over the next few days they explored the attractions that Mystic Isle had to offer from the nightclubs to the crypts beneath the palace. Klaus never strayed too far from the group, though Ginny kept insisting it was Astraea he was interested in prompting Astraea to ask why he spent so much time with them. Surely he had other duties as the crown prince. But he'd laughed her off, saying he'd much rather spend time with them.

Throughout all this she still felt the tugging sensation, but she never entered the Enchanted Forest though it wasn't because she was afraid, rather she wasn't sure she'd like what she found. She found herself lingering on the old woman's words, so much so that she had gone back to the promenade, but the woman as not to be found. She had recognised a few of the woman's words such as the devil and Child of Prophecy, but other than that she was at a total loss. Then there were the names, one she knew, but who were Morgoth and Sauron? Hermione had told her to forget about the woman, but she couldn't, the words had etched into her mind and had her worrying. She worried about Hermione too, the woman said she would die.

The first day of their second week on Mystic Isle found that at the beach, aptly named Sapphire Waters for the crystalline blue sea. Astraea finally felt like she was on holiday, every time she pictures going abroad it was always the warm waters and soft golden sand, and now she got to live in her dreams. They arrived at the beach by horse, a journey that had delighted Astraea, they'd paired up for the horse ride. Astraea sat in front of Klaus, blushing all the way at the feel of his arms around her and his breath on her neck as they talked. Somehow, Astraea thought it had something to do with Richard, they ended up racing and the young witch had clung tightly to Klaus in fear of falling from the horse. He'd reassured her that Bluebell would never cast aside a rider he cared for though he didn't seem to mind the way she held him.

As soon as she saw the beach she was overcome by a childish urge to take off her sandals and dig her toes into the soft looking sand and make sandcastles. As soon as Klaus helped her down from the horse she was kicking off her sandals and running across the beach. It didn't take long for her to fall under the unstable surface but she didn't care. Being there in that moment, she felt so very free.

"Hey be careful," Klaus told her as he came upon her, helping her to her feet, "the sand is hard to run on."

"I don't care," she declared gleefully her eyes glittering like emeralds polished to perfection.

They set up camp right in the middle of the beach, spreading out blankets and putting up parasols. Hermione had the insight to ask the cook to prepare lunch for them and packed into a plastic box with a cooling charm placed on it. Richard eventually managed to persuade Ron to try out surfboarding and Klaus, the better trained of the two brothers, went with them to make sure there were no accidents leaving the girls to gossip together.

"So," Hermione began, watching in amusement as Ron fell from the board. "How is he?" her question was directed at Ginny who only grinned salaciously.

"How is who?" Astraea asked looking between the two girls.

"Richard of course," Hermione made a tsking sound and rolled her eyes. "Ginny hasn't been back to her room in days, and they are always together."

"Well," Ginny leaned in, her eyes alight with a look someone gets when they have something good to tell you. "He certainly knows what he's doing. He has so much stamina, I've been super tired, but damn it's so worth it. He is a gift from the Gods, he must be, and oh the things he can do with his tongue."

"His tongue?" Astraea asked, her eyes wide with innocence, "so he's a good kisser?"

"Oh sure," Ginny sniggered, while Hermione gave her look that said she was being dense, "but that isn't what I meant."

"Then what did-" she cut herself off, her mind flashing back to a conversation Lavender had with Parvati when she had been dating Ron. She tried to forget about it because there were somethings you just didn't need to know about friends. "Oh you mean he did stuff… down there… with his tongue? I didn't think that actually happened! Isn't it gross?"

"Oh you are so innocent," Hermione laughed, "it feels really good actually, if it's done right. Why not do it if the guy wants to?"

"Well I-"

"Besides it's not like you haven't done anything with Klaus," Ginny interrupted quickly.

"With Klaus?" She stuttered out.

"I bet he's really good," Hermione put in dreamily, "I mean just look at how toned he is."

"He is handsome," Astraea admitted awkwardly, she'd be a fool not to think that.

"So what have you done? Please tell me you've kissed him at least?" Ginny leaned forwards eagerly.

"What? K-kissed him?" she gave her ginger haired friend and wide eyed look before shaking her head. "No I haven't."

"But you want to don't you?" Hermione asked, smiling that annoyingly knowing smile of hers.

"I… I…" she blushed a fierce red before nodding slowly. "Yes I want to kiss Klaus."

"Well that's a good thing." Hermione smiled.

"He wants to kiss you too," Ginny finished.

The revelation had her so embarrassed that when Klaus returned she found herself unable to look at him without turning into the fangirls she so detested. Klaus was confused at her behaviour but he didn't comment on it and did his best to lighten the atmosphere around them by joking about Ron's failure at surfing. He seemed to sense the awkwardness more when they were riding back to the palace, his posture was stiff and tense and unlike their previous ride his comments weren't as playful. He waited until they were alone to comment on her strange behaviour. "You've been avoiding me," he told her softly, they were stood before the door to her bedroom as he was always the one to escort her to her room.

"I haven't," she mumbled in response, finding great interest in the rose carvings on the door.

"You won't look at me," he began, capturing her chin with his fingers and tugging her to face him, "have I done something offend you?"

"No!" she said loudly before blushing and giving him an awkward smile, "I just…"

"Yes?" he asked after it was clear she wouldn't be finishing her sentence.

"I… I…" she averting her eyes away from him before whispering quietly, "I really want you to kiss me."

Klaus said nothing and after a moment of silence she turned to look at him, embarrassment pouring from her very being. She wished she could take her words back because clearly Hermione and Ginny were wrong, he didn't want to kiss her. This was Cedric all over again. She was about to escape into her room, and plan to avoid Klaus for the remainder of the holiday, when she found her back pressed against the door and a pair of lips on her own. She squeaked in surprise and Klaus grinned against her lips before sweeping his tongue inside her mouth. He groaned and she found herself aroused at the masculine sound he emitted.

Realising she wasn't kissing back, that she was just stood there in shock, she quickly pressed her lips against his more firmly her arms wrapping around his neck. Shyly, not sure of herself, she rubbed her tongue along his moaning when he pressed his body more insistently into her own. His hands moved to her waist, his thumbs brushing under her shirt to rub at the flesh, she jerked slightly at the contact unused to another's touch.

The realisation hit her suddenly.

Everything she was feeling was purely materialistic, there was nothing deeper than lust and attraction, and though she had toyed with the idea of a summer romance she knew she couldn't do it. She wasn't Ginny, she couldn't just have a fling and move on. She was very in tune with her emotions and if she continued with what she was doing then she would only feel guilty. She couldn't do that, not to herself or to Klaus. It wasn't fair to the prince. So she pulled away. "I'm sorry," she told him, cringing at how clichéd the apology was. "I don't… I…" she wasn't sure what to say without it sounding like she was blowing him off.

"Don't apologise," he told her, resting his forehead against hers, "I should have known really. Especially with what mother told me. But I didn't want to believe…" he trailed off slowly with a sigh.

"What do you mean? What did Alysanne tell you?" she was confused now, her brows furrowed together and her lips turning down into a frown. Klaus said nothing, only sighing once more and turning on his heel. She watched him leave a sadness growing in her heart. _Why do I get the feeling that I'm being deceived?_ Her trust in the royal family was beginning to diminish. _Perhaps we should go home, before I find myself in a bucket load of trouble like always._

* * *

A/N: Awww poor Klaus... I feel so sorry for him... but then I don't because he's keeping secrets from Astraea... Oh dear. As for the little Spanish, that came from Google translate so it may not be entirely accurate so I apologise for that, basically the 'hag' (as Klaus so nicely called her) foretold her arrival into Arda and the evil that wants to possess her.

Next Chapter involves some scenes of a horrific nature, so I'm just warning you now, I will warn you again at the start of the chapter but just prepare yourselves if you read it. Those that don't want to read it I will put a summary of what happened at the end of that chapter.

Please review!


End file.
